


Little steps

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, Domestic Fluff, FFXV x KH, Family Fluff, Final Fantasy XV x Kingdom Hearts, Gen, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: The small steps always start unexpectedly and when you have to run your parent to find a camera





	Little steps

Noctis looked at Riku sitting on the rug wearing a yellow jumpsuit with a tail and the head-shaped cap of Chocobo and commented in a tender voice as he leaned toward his son who was missing a few days before his birthday: - He's really fine with this yellow suit.-.

Prompto exclaimed as he bent near Noctis: "True? It looks like a small chocobo.-. He kissed his hair and then Noctis' cheek, who kept looking at Riku enjoying his games on the living room carpet.

Noctis stole a quick kiss on Prompto's lips and asked curiously: - Where is your camera? Do not you take a picture of your child? -.

Prompto smiled and explained as he rested his head on Noctis's shoulder: "I have already done the photo shoot for our son while you were busy at the Citadel." He kissed Noctis on his lips and, turning to Riku, asked cheerfully, "True, Riku?"

Riku immediately replied with a "Geshe!" And a smile that made Noctis and Prompto laugh, and then they exchanged another quick kiss on the lips, while Riku stood up and began shaky to take the first steps towards them.

Noctis nudged the Prompto basin and exclaimed in alarm: "Go get your camera right away!"

Prompto immediately jumped up and ran immediately to the bedroom and tripped over the laundry basket and fell to the ground and complained with a painful voice as he stood up: - Just today I had to leave the camera in the room. And immediately he went to his drawer to find his camera.

Noctis meanwhile opened his arms and murmured in a sweet voice and attracting Riku's attention: - Come to Dad, Riku! -. He also took his favorite toy in the shape of Chocobo to attract the child's attention.

Riku exclaimed smiling: - Yah! -. And he began to wobble on every step and stopped to look at Noctis, who smiled sweetly and cast a worried look toward the bedroom, where Prompto kept looking for his camera.

Riku wobbled slightly, while Prompto exclaimed triumphantly holding the camera: - I finally found it! -. He threw himself next to Noctis and exclaimed with a cheerful tone to Riku: - Come here, Riku! That Father Prompto shoots you a nice picture! -. And he smiled at his son, who staggered back to walk towards them.

Prompto pressed several times the button of his camera and began to take several photographs and Noctis said as he continued to extend his arms and waited for Riku's hands clung to his hands: - Try to do a ...-. He could not finish because Riku had just fallen to the ground and burst into tears.

Noctis immediately rushed towards his son and, taking him in his arms, murmured in a calm and sweet tone: "It's all right, Riku!" He began to repeat a few silly phrases with the toy he had in his hands with Prompto, and Riku's crying soon became a big laugh.

After Riku calmed down, Prompto commented as he held the baby in his arms: "We took the picture just in time." He tried to pose Riku to try to make him walk a second time, but the boy raised his legs and began to swing in his father's arms.

Noctis commented as Prompto raised Riku again: "We were lucky." He kissed his cheek and looking at Riku, he exclaimed: "But next time, keep the camera in the salon." He gave him another kiss this time on his lips.

Prompto returned the kiss and after turning a tender gaze to Riku said in a moved voice: - His first small steps in this world ...-. He kissed him a little foot and it seemed to him only yesterday when he found Riku in the game box.

Noctis murmured embracing Prompto and giving him another kiss: "Yes, and I believe it will be the beginning of a great journey." He kissed Prompto again on his lips and then kissed Riku's hand, while a tear of happiness slid down his cheek.


End file.
